The Grid
by paradoxed
Summary: Dimensions are complicated. Immediately after being sealed, the Kyuubi brought Naruto to a dimension of its making, a digital frontier. Raised with three important influences, Naruto is a genius with sealing and "programming", among other things. Now he arrives to Konoha for the Chunin exams, as a ninja with equal potential as Madara.


I do not own Naruto. If I did, the war that hasn't gone on for more than a few days wouldn't have taken 3 years to finish.

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

AN - This is an inspiration from a certain movie, hopefully people can recognise it. Not saying what movie though.

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

INFILTRATION

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

"Shina? Would you quiet down please?"

"You shut up, Nato! Aren't either of you two nervous? Seriously, we're about to go back to Konoha and you guys aren't saying anything, ttebane!"

"Well … it's not like I've ever really been there."

"Dētagakure looks just like it! Sure, the people were different, but we can get around, Ruto!"

"Shina, you do have to admit he's right. It's not as if he's ever really been there before. I do worry a bit if he really did live there, though. From what Ruma sensei showed us, it's clear they are very bitter about the Kyuubi attack."

"NATO, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE HIS SIDE, TTEBANE? ALL OF HIS DECISIONS, FIRST IT WAS NAMI, THEN IT WAS YUKI! WHAT NEXT, AME!? IWA?! KUMO!? KIRI!?"

"Been there, done that?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, RUTO!?"

"Well, Iwa and Kumo, but not Ame nor Kiri yet. We should go to those places next!"

"NATO! HELP ME HERE! WHY DO YOU AGREE WITH HIM?"

"Uhh … because he's right? Ehehe …"

"Nato?"

"Yeah, Ruto?"

"I suggest you run."

A maniacal cackle from a ginger haired female sent shivers up the two also ginger haired males.

"R-Ruto?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I think you should run too."

A puff of air hit the side of their cheeks. "Oh, Nato, Ruto …" said Shina in a sing-song manner, "I think if you want to live you better start moving."

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

Two lazy-looking chunin sat at the massive gate of Konoha. Known for their laziness and their eternal position as the gatekeepers, they began to hear the voices of two males screaming and a very creepy high-pitched laugh of someone clearly deranged.

"Izumo? I think another genin team for the exams is coming."

"Most definitely, Kotetsu, but this team seems to be … a little more deranged than the others."

"Even more than those triplets from Suna?"

"Do you hear that laughter?"

Izumo and Kotetsu shuddered. The two were the best of friends for as long as everyone could remember. Izumo wore his headband as a bandanna, covering the top of his head. While his brown hair covered his right eye, lifelong partner's raven hair spiked up all over the place. Both chose to cover their chin with their uniform, Kotetsu adding a bandage across his face over his nose.

Soon, they saw two orange-haired nins running haphazardly toward them. The two looked close enough to be twins, around their mid teens. One had a chiseled face, two somewhat long bangs hangings from spiky hair framing a handsome face. Bright blue eyes shone from his light skin as his mouth was wide screaming in horror, running from whatever terror was chasing him. On the other hand, all features matched the other man's face, excluding three major things. One, his face was rounder, if only slightly, two, there were faint scars on both cheeks, appearing almost like whiskers, and three, his bangs were half as long. Both were somewhat above average in height, and seemed muscled, but still somewhat lean.

Once this was observed, the two chunin saw another ninja, a short distance behind the two. By the feminine appearance, it was obvious she was female. Somewhat shorter than the other two, her waist length hair floating behind her menacingly as she chased the two other nin. Her face was the roundest of the lot, and violet eyes peered angrily at the two running away from her.

"Why are ninjas such a crazy lot?"

"By your reasoning, we're crazy too then."

"Huh."

Strolling out of their small stall, they stood before the group, and the two males running skidded as they tried to slow down. Unfortunately, this was for naught as the woman behind them crashed into the group, spiraling the three into a scene out of twister in front of the two chunin.

For a few seconds, it was quiet enough to hear the an earthworm digging through the ground.

Then-

"Hi! We're here for the Chunin exams!"

"Uh. Yeah! What she said!"

"And what he said!"

Sighing, the two chunin pulled out some forms, and took the three nin's passports and paperwork.

"So ... I suppose you guys are siblings? Just like the Suna triplets again I suppose."

"Uh ... Yeah! We're triplets!"

"Really?"

"Yes, we are, shut up!"

Sweat dropped from the two chunin's foreheads as the female bashed one of the male's heads while still in a heap on the ground.

"Um... Ok. Names?"

"Maki Shina, Kaze Nato, and Maki-Kaze Ruto!"

"Maki, Kaze, and Maki-Kaze? What's with the surnames?"

"My parents were weird, that's for sure ..."

"SHUT UP, RUTO!"

More sweat fell as, apparently Nato and Shina hit the last remaining ninja.

"Can we just proceed with this?"

"Sure, sir!"

"Where is your sensei?"

"Rama-Sensei? Um, I think she's only coming for the third part," piped up Ruto.

"Fine. Village of origin?"

"Dētagakure."

"What?"

"Dētagakure. Are you deaf?"

"No, just never heard of it before. New village?"

"Not really, but it's hidden well enough no one knows about it."

"Fine. Everything seems to check out ok, just bring the paperwork to the exam to turn in the exam form next week. Find a good hotel and you should be fine for room and board. Enjoy the sights!"

The team stood up, and Izumo and Kotetsu finally managed a good look at their clothing. They all seemed to be dressed similarly, in near skintight clothing that covered most of their body, excluding arms and head. Each orange haired nin wore black fingerless gloves, and a cover over their right arms. They wore their headband on their forehead, the symbol a hexagon with a sideways t to it's right.

For Nato, he wore an black overcoat that covered over his body. He seemed to also wear an orange vest under that, then a white muscle shirt. He also wore black Anbu style pants with pouches strapped to both thighs. Finally, bandages tied off the pants at the ankles, and black standard sandals were worn on his feet.

Meanwhile, Ruto wore a black zip jacket with hood over a fishnet, which respectively covered an orange shirt. From waist down, he dressed exactly like his brother.

Finally, Shina wore a red hair clip in her left side to keep up her orange hair, which fell down to her slender waistline. A black dress covered her from shoulders to mid thigh, held close to her body by one orange and one white sash. She also wore one black stocking on her left leg, where two pouches were strapped, one on her thigh and another at her calves.

The three walked into through the gates, and the two lead chunin saw metal donut like disks attached to their backs in an unknown manner. The metal disks glowed white on the outer edge, and orange on the inner. Stymied by the appearance of an odd object, the chunin decided to return to their post when -

"I have one question, sir!" Blurted Ruto.

"... Yeah?" Considering the team dynamic, Kotetsu was very worried what the question from the rounder faced boy was.

"Where's a good ramen place to eat at?"

At this question, the triplets seemed to huddle in closely to the gatekeepers with what seemed to be a mixture of apprehension and anticipation.

"I suppose the best place would be a stall called Icharuka's? No, Ichiraku's?"

"THANKS!" the three all but yelled as they dashed into Konoha.

"Izumo?"

"Yeah?"

"If any more teams are like that, I'm gonna need sake."

"Me too, Kotetsu, me too."

"We should tell the Professor about the new village."

"Probably. You go, I'll keep watch, since I appreciate this job more."

And with that, Kotetsu strolled into the village to the Hokage tower.

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

AN - Well! Typed nearly all of this from my phone! I apologize to any Percy Jackson fan but I am yet to develop anything for that story as it in general is very simplistic in plot, only having two sides to the war. Meanwhile, Naruto deviates plentifully and whatever of the six or so plot bunnies I have for Harry Potter are full of what he books should have had.

Currently, I am trying to develop a mindset where I can make the villains truly dastardly and having a different mindset to females. Yeah, I said that. It's just that I can just feel I have trouble killing or truly even just mistreating a female in just a story. Excluding Umbitch. Just ... Ugh. I have three good female friends, each of which I know has had trouble - one attempted to suicide, another is viewed as a slut despite very few boyfriends, each of whom are verified by me to be assholes (and I have very low standards of pass already considering how bad I am a person), and another that was cheated on, then treated somewhat shallowly by nearly all and losing many friends. Perhaps they haven't suffered too much, but ... It's a little different when you have to hold into them as they sob into your shoulder. So ... Ugh. I'm going to incorporate very few involved killings of kunoichi. They most likely will be key character developments, though.

All genin from canon and those of their age group (including other villages) will be aged up (and Itachi just to maintain more contiuity) to around the age of Ruto in the story.

This is a light harem. One that I definitely want to include is a somewhat younger Yugao, who was very close friends with Hayate instead of cannon lovers. I have others in mind that will be involved, right now my thoughts are 13. My hints are 4 genjutsu specialists, 4 kenjutsu specialists, and 4 ninjutsu specialists, and one jack of all trades. Three have swapped ages and places with other characters to change general age closer to Naruto. Three will be made younger through means explained through the story. Two of them are male changed to female! Awk, perhaps, but for those two it makes some sense. Enough sense, at least.

Other notable changes? Hm, Suna triplets! Others will come too, it'll come to me.

Well, my first Naruto story! This actually is my most recent plot bunny for the manga, not the other two that I've nurtured for awhile. Enjoy!


End file.
